


День 46 - Встреча

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugs, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Первый раз они встретились в туалете.





	День 46 - Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Первый раз они встретились в туалете.

Занимаясь делом об убитых проститутках и работая допоздна, Лестрейд пил слишком много кофе и игнорировал звонки от жены.

Той ночью, выходя из кабинки, он врезался в наклонившегося над раковиной высокого, темноволосого молодого человека в костюме, казавшемся слишком дорогим и неуместным.

– Хмм... Чем я могу вам помочь?

– Я очень сомневаюсь, что вы сможете мне помочь. Скорее _я_ могу _вам_ помочь.

– Кто вы, чёрт возьми? И с чем вы мне поможете? Ради Бога, мы находимся в туалете.

– Шерлок Холмс. Ваше дело.

– Моё _дело_?

– Да.

– ЧТО?

Лестрейд был в отчаянии, поэтому согласился принять его помощь. Шерлок был великолепен; несмотря на то, что он был под действием наркотиков, он помог раскрыть дело меньше чем за четыре часа.

Во второй раз они встретились, когда Шерлок пришёл, чтобы попросить постоянный доступ к полицейским файлам, и он был чист. Лестрейду потребовалось тридцать секунд, чтобы понять, что тот всё так же блестящ в расследованиях, но, по-видимому, его умение легко общаться с людьми ушло вместе с наркотиками.

Тем не менее, Лестрейд продолжал работать с человеком, который заставлял его для сохранения самообладания считать до десяти почти каждый раз, когда они встречались, но он спасал его карьеру несколько раз, а его жизнь – дважды.

И, честно говоря, сейчас он чувствует себя странно, если Шерлока нет рядом в тот момент, когда вся его команда стоит вокруг трупа.


End file.
